comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawkeye
Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye is a supercriminal who uses trick arrows in his robberies. He usually strikes gangland targets. Former partner of Trickshot, but he's been out of commission for the past couple of years while he's been in prison. Currently, he is employed by Stark Industries as an independent contractor. He is also known as Hawkeye the Archer and is an amazing trick archer with incredible aim who worked in the circus for a number of years. He has recently joined the Avengers. Background When he was just 4, Clint and his older brother Bernard found themselves as orphans after their parents died in a car crash. With no other relatives available to take them in, the two boys became wards of the state and went to live in foster care together. They were together, but unhappy in the foster home, and so when Clint was 13 years old, he and his brother hit on a plan to run away to a circus that was in town. They snuck off to the Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders while the Circus was packing up, and they stowed away in some equipment. When it was unpacked in the next city, the boys were revealed. Unable to get the boys to tell where they lived and not wanting to risk a Police Investigation, the circus eventually agreed to keep on the boys secretly. They worked as Roustabouts, taking care of animals, cleaning, helping fix things, and doing all the physical labor needed to run a Circus. Clint's natural agility was taken note of and at 14 years old he started working with the Acrobats and Clowns while his brother started to learn some of the Animal Trainer art. Clint caught the attention of a trick swordsman named Jaques Duquesne, and Clint started helping out Jaques with his act. When he was 16 though, Clint happened into Jaques' trailer while Jaques was counting out money he had just stolen. Jaques offered Clint a place as his partner in crime as well. Clint was shocked and refused, sparking Jaques' ire and Jaques attacked Clint, trying to kill him to keep him silent. During the fight, Clint's brother came upon them and was amazed that Clint would pass up an offer like that. So when Clint fell from the high wire trying to escape Jaques, Jaques and Bernard both left him for dead and left the circus together. Trickshot, a masterful archer helped to nurse Clint back to health again and comfort the boy who had just been abandoned by the only family he had. Trickshot began to mentor Clint and teach him how to use a bow and arrow. As Clint began to rely more and more on Trickshot as a Father Figure, Trickshot started teaching Clint about trick arrows and how to make them and convinced him that robbing from crooks wasn't really a bad thing at all. Clint became Trickshot's partner Hawkeye. But one of the raids went horribly, horribly wrong. Clint was 20 now, and Trickshot talked him into a raid against a crime boss named Marko. A really big score. Clint readily agreed, dollar signs in his eyes. But during the raid, Hawkeye was forced to shoot and kill one of Marko's guards. It wasn't until afterward that Clint recognized his brother who he hadn't seen in almost 4 years. Wracked with guilt over it all, Clint blamed Trickshot for the whole thing. Clint packed his stuff, hopped on his motorcycle and headed off on his own. Clint wandered about aimlessly. He'd hook up with carnivals here and there to try to make some cash as Hawkeye the Archer, but he had lived too many years on the easy cash of crime. He got fed up with trying to just barely make ends meet, and so he planned to attack a Gambling Den for some quick cash. It went horribly wrong though as when he arrived there and forced the bartender to open the door to the Gambling Floor, there was nothing there. Worse yet, someone had called the police as Hawkeye entered and so Hawkeye found himself under arrest for Armed Robbery and Aggravated Assault. Clint's luck turned a bit as his Public Defender was able to argue with the circumstances and Clint's clean record (His Juvenile one being sealed legally when he turned 18) he managed to get the charges Plea Bargained down to felony weapons possession for the explosive arrows. Clint became Superhuman Cellblock Prisoner 334556 and served just over 2 years before he was able to make parole. Clint didn't feel like being constrained by the Conditions of Release however, and so he decided to violate his parole and head out on the road once again to try to find some place for himself in this world. Personality Clint Barton is a island of a man. Over the years he's grown to believe more and more that himself is the only person he can really trust. He's felt the pain of betrayal over and over again and it's left him hurt and bitter. But it's also left an empty place in his heart. He knows about it, he can feel it. He needs something to make him whole, but he really doesn't know what. Clint isn't a bad guy, he's just trying to make his way the best that he can. He loves the action and the excitement. He feeds off the applause of the audience and the ego boost it gives him. If only he could feed off what he gets paid performing as much, perhaps he wouldn't have to go moonlighting. His conscience still wouldn't go letting him rob normal people, but he can justify it to himself at least that's it's not so bad to go robbing criminals. Clint tends to have a big mouth on him. He feels free to tell people just what he thinks of them and that often ends him up in conflicts that his ego then won't let him back down from. People in positions of authority just want to shut him up and put him in his place, at least to his way of thinking. But by the same note, he wears his passions on his sleeve. He expresses all of his feelings openly and even when he doesn't feel like sharing his thoughts, people that know him can usually read his emotions like a book. Logs *2010-05-14 - Avengers What? - After being kidnapped, a number of individuals find out they are a member of a team that doesn't even exist yet. Where was the memo this morning?! *2010-06-04 - Rhine, Rhine, go away - Loki's making mischief again, this time angering a water elemental and putting it in the Hudson River! *2010-07-19 - Say Ewww - There's an Anti Mutant Riot. Captain America appears to calm it with Avenger back up. Things take a turn for the worse when Toad appears...and licks She-Hulk. Ewww. * 2010-07-28 - I CAN'T HEAR YOU - Four supervillains try to attack Stark Industries. Two superheroes and two unsuspecting teens are there to stop them and one is badly injured. *2010-08-07 - Scare Tactics - Race shows up and causes michief before attending an art gallery. After wards he gets a phone call, and Anessa agrees to meet with Race. She gets one heck of a scare before seriously checking out the Brotherhood. *2010-08-24 - Space Adventures: Crash Lessons - A strange space ship crashes into the Hudson River and the Avengers are called into backup S.H.I.E.L.D. Just what are they supposed to do anyway? (DB: 2010-08-24 - Conspiracy?!) *2010-08-28 - Space Adventures: The Fantastic 4 aren't so Fantastic - The Fantastic 4 attack a secret database of SHIELD, and the while short on staff, the Avengers are called in to help cover things up. What are the Avengers, SHIELD's personal bus boys?! *2010-08-28 - Space Adventures: Unannounced Visit - Visiting the Baxter Building, the Avengers decide to put a world of hurt on the impostors. *2010-08-29 - Space Adventures: First Flight and Boom Presents - Going into space, the Avengers are determined to rescue the Fantastic Four and teach the Skrull a lesson they won't soon forget. (MRM: 2010-08-29 - Aliens Are Real & MTV: 2010-08-30 - The F4 Were Impostors) *2010-09-24 - One Freaky Weekend: Into the Fire - T'Challa's eventful first day as an Avenger is strange for more than just him. *2010-10-01 - Dark Evolution Kicks off Their Tour - The opening tour of the Dark Evolution's second tour, and two things are discovered...they now have a mutant following and Friends of Humanity hates them lots and lots! (MTV: 2010-10-02 - Dark Evolution Concert Recap) *(MTV: 2010-10-21 - Avengers Toy Commercial) *2010-12-17 - Avengers & X-Men Align - The Avengers and X-Men meet to officially recognize an alliance between the two. Sometimes it gets a little awkward, but in the end, everyone is human, right? Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken